south park disney
by emowerewolf1345
Summary: Just Disney songs you know there will be Yuri/yaoi and straight couples Might turn into m later but fore now t thing for language and vilonce and other things etc


Hey I'm starting a Disney thing with south park I hope you enjoy this one is with a yaoi couple kyman enjoy I do not own anything so like I said twice enjoy

Don't hellfire do not own or take credit for it and do not own south park. Good later meaning sing

* * *

Looking out on the town of south parkmcartman stood watching looking towards the detection of the broflovski's house hold, for weeks Eric has had dreams of kyle, he had been plagued with these thoughts these visions these _ fellings _! Cartman turned away from his window with a scowl upon his face thinking on how kyle was driving him insane.

Walkind down the affairs he grabbed his coat headed outside not even telling his mother where he was heading walkinout the door he walked the cold streets of south park until he came to his destination, upon arriving at the church artman walked noticing he was alone walking to afire place in the Conner of the chapel Cayman looked around eyes soon falling on of statue of maria he bowed hisnhead then looked upnagain

Cartman sing

**Beats maria you know I am a **

**Rightus man of my vertue I am **

**Justly proud**

Walking around the pears he came to stop in front of he statue before turning away and walking back to the fire place.

**Beats maria I'm purer than the common**

**Vulger weak licentious crowd**

Looking Back at the fire place he saw what looked like kyle teasing him in a twisted Gypsies dance pulling him further in to a spell he has cast upon Eric. Remebinghis burning bright green eyes as he stared in to the fire his golden eyes shining in the brighlight of the fire.

**then tell me maria why**

**I see him dancing there **

**Why his smoldering**

**Eyes still scorch my soul**

He couldn't stop think of kyle the way they torched sometime sent him into a fire lust in which cartman could remebeevery detail of kyle to every last detail up to his first red hair like _fire._

**I fell himisee him the sun**

**In his firey hair is blazing me**

**Out of all control**

He remembered the way the Jew was fire to him how he Eric cartman could get kyle so angery like fire that boils underneath the little Jews skin making carman lust for him.

**like fire hell fire**

**This fire in my skin**

**This burning desire is**

**Turning me to sin**

Looking around cartman saw the accusing looks he got from every statue he turned before running from the fire before it could consum him for the sins he has done the one major one being him lusting for kyle not loving lusting.

**Its not my fult I'm not to **

**Blaim it is the Jewish boy **

**The monster that set this flame**

Turning real fast cartman couldn't escape the eyes the followed him accusing him making him lose more control over himself more than he ever has before.

**Its not my cult as if in god plan**

**He made the devilmso much **

**Stronger than a man **

Feeling as if the fire was crawling at his skin cartman cried out in anfger feeling pain from nothing and everything at all it was the Jewish boy cult on why he feels this way, why couldn't he little rat just leave him alone why couldnhe just learn to fall for cartman become his slave to him be his and his alone.

**Protect me maria don't let this**

**Monster cast his spell don't let**

**His fire seal my flesh in bones**

**Destroy the Jew boy and let**

**Him taste the fires of hell or**

**Let him be mine and mine alone**

coming to a stand after falling in front of the fire he stood look down at the fire before he saw the dancing Jew not of fire and smoke disappear into the all consuming flames of the fire and before cartman could leave he heard the priest come in from one the rooms inside the church, looking at cartman with a concerned look before walking away cartman looked at him then back at the fire he walked to he front of the church and left.

The next day as cartman was coming up to the bus stop he had saw what alerted to be kyle and Stan hugging but upon coming closer he SAA the the were kissing outmjelous rage cartman had came upmto them punching Stan and watching as kyle yelled at him before kyle could say anything else cartman had gone home, walking threw the door of his house he went to his room and started thorwingthing braking everything in his path till he came upon a picture of him and kyle smiling before he grabbed it and hurled across the room.

**Hellfire dark fire now Jew boys its your turn**

**Choose me or your fire be **

**Mine or you will burn**

Fallingon the ground clutching his chest

**God have mercy on him**

**God have mercy on me**

Standing up cartman lLooked down at the broken picture with the inner fire shinning in his golden eyes he turned and looked out the window again thinking he will get kyle if its the last thing he dose.

**But he will be mine or he will**

**BURN!**

* * *

**I hope enjoyed this love ya all **


End file.
